Solve for $x$ : $4x - 4 = 7x + 3$
Solution: Subtract $4x$ from both sides: $(4x - 4) - 4x = (7x + 3) - 4x$ $-4 = 3x + 3$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $-4 - 3 = (3x + 3) - 3$ $-7 = 3x$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{-7}{3} = \dfrac{3x}{3}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{7}{3} = x$